Kumohon Jangan Lagi
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Aku tak pernah percaya akan kata selamanya di dunia ini karna semua orang pasti mati. NaruSasu spesial Opposite Party event. Big thanks for Dhiya chan my lovely friends. Oneshot.


**...**

_Dalam hidup aku tak pernah percaya akan kata 'selamanya'. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat oleh manusia demi keegoisan mereka sendiri. Selama kau masih berada di dunia ini, kata 'Selamanya' hanyalah omong kosong belaka..._

_Yang aku percaya hanya satu..._

_Kita semua pasti mati..._

_Tapi..._

_Bolehkah kali ini saja... _

_Aku ingin percaya..._

_Bahwa aku bisa bersama denganmu..._

_'Selamanya'..._

**..**

**Kumohon, jangan lagi : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Sequel : Waktu aku bertemu denganmu **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Naruto & Sasuke **

**Rated : T **

**Opposite Party **

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), AU, TYPO,**

**OOC, GAJE, ANCUR, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL **

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja!**

**Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

.

Aku bosan berada diruangan serba putih rumah sakit tempatku sekarang dirawat. Bau obat yang menyengat dan serangkaian pemeriksaan menyakitkan sudah menjadi rutinitasku sejak umur 10 tahun. Kata ibu aku tidak seperti teman-temanku yang bisa bermain bebas dan bersekolah diluar sana. Aku butuh istirahat agar tetap sehat karena aku mudah sekali lelah dan sakit. Aku yang masih kecil hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa berkomentar banyak.

Lambat laun kini aku mengerti untuk apa aku disini. Karena aku sakit dan itu parah, kata dokter aku harus menjalani terapi rutin untuk bisa sembuh. 'Huh!' aku mendengus saat mendengarnya, aku tau tak ada harapan bagiku sembuh. 'Kalian berbohong,' batinku. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil seperti 8 tahun lalu, kini aku paham apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Rumah sakit ini seperti rumah kedua bagiku. Setiap kali aku diperbolehkan pulang dalam dua atau tiga hari berikutnya aku pasti akan kembali lagi kemari. Aku tak peduli, bagiku mati lebih baik. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya menyiksaku secara perlahan. Yah sama saja mati perlahan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara ketukan pintu kamar membuyarkan lamunan masa laluku. Itu suara milik kakak-ku Itachi, orang yang hampir setiap saat mengunjungiku dan selalu menemaniku. Dia menyayangiku, itu sih katanya tiap kali aku bertanya kenapa dia selalu datang kemari seperti pengangguran saja. Ia hanya akan menjawab sambil tertawa lembut. Masa bodoh.

"Ya," jawabku serak.

Aku baru saja bangun tidur setelah pemeriksaan dan terapi sore tadi. Dan sekarang hari sudah menjelang malam sebelum akhirnya aku hanya duduk melamun. Sepertinya Itachi langsung saja kemari sepulang ia dari kantor, bajunya masih sama seperti saat sore tadi ia mampir untuk jadwal pemeriksaan rutinku.

"Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" sapanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia menyeret kursi di samping tempat tidurku untuk duduk. "Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, apa ada yang mengganggumu?" lanjutnya khawatir.

"Yah sepertinya. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Begitu," Itachi mengangguk maklum menimpaliku, ia sangat tahu aku selalu bermimpi buruk setiap berada disini. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujarnya pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku hanya diam, walau aku bersikap dingin padanya tapi aku menyayangi kakak-ku, dia orang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku menatap kakak-ku yang tengah memotong apel merah yang ia ambil dari meja samping tempat tidurku. Ia bahkan belum melepas jas hitam miliknya. "Kau datang lebih awal, bahkan kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu dulu kak," kataku penuh selidik. Tapi Itachi hanya tertawa renyah. Ia menyuapkan potongan apel yang telah ia kupas padaku dan ku lahap tanpa banyak kata.

"Kau lupa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Itachi tertawa lagi saat aku hanya menaikan alisku bertanya, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu di ingat hari ini apalagi jika sampai lupa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kurasa.

"Kau janji akan menemaniku ke pesta malam ini Sasuke," jelasnya ramah, ia menyentil dahiku pelan. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan padaku semenjak aku masih kecil. Hei! Bukan berarti aku sudah tua sekarang, kalian harus ingat aku masih 18 tahun dan itu umur yang tak lagi butuh dimanja. Menyebalkan. "Jangan memandangku begitu, kau menyeramkan," guraunya saat ku pasang raut tak suka.

"Apa ayah datang?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tentu saja, paman Minato adalah sahabat baik ayah dan beliau bergegas terbang ke Tokyo untuk menghadiri pesta putra sahabatnya. Lagipula..."

"Begitu ya..." gumamku kecewa. "Entah kenapa aku membeci siapapun mereka yang mendapat perhatian ayah," lirihku. Aku tau dari sudut mataku Itachi bergerak gusar, ia tau telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Dan dia terlihat bersalah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

Hening

GREK

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tak ingin pergi, aku tak akan memaksamu, istirahatlah!" putus Itachi saat dengan senyum ramahnya ia tunjukan padaku disertai usapan lembut di kepalaku kemudian berlalu dari kamarku.

Aku mendesah lelah. Sebenarnya Itachi adalah kakak yang baik, ia selalu menjadikanku nomor satu. Dibalik sikap ramahnya itu, dia sangatlah posesif. Yah dia kakak-ku, orang yang selalu menemaniku sampai mati. Karna bagiku, tak ada kata selamanya.

**Kumohon Jangan Lagi**

Sorot lampu kuning sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan simbol kipas khas Uchiha membelah jalan beraspal pinggir kota. Jalur menuju Mansion Namikaze yang terletak di hutan kecil pinggir kota terlihat sedikit terang. Sepanjang perbatasan banyak sekali lampion-lampion yang dipasang rapi di pinggir jalan yang biasanya sepi kini terlihat beberapa mobil melaluinya. Pendar-pendar lampu dari beberapa mobil nampak seperti kunang-kunang yang terbang kesana kemari.

Pesta mewah putra tunggal Namikaze memang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Tak sedikit mereka yang diundang berharap akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pewaris tunggal pemilik saham terbesar kedua di kota Tokyo setelah Uchiha. Mungkin salah satu putri mereka akan bisa menjerat hati putra Minato Namikaze.

Itachi sedang mengemudi mobilnya dengan pelan, ia tak begitu berbeda dengan setelan tuxedo serba hitam favorit-nya dipadu kemeja putih dan dasi hitam menjuntai. Rambut panjang kesukaan ibunya yang tak pernah boleh dipotong ia kuncir rapi kebelakang. Selalu tampan, selalu elegant. Yah Uchiha memang harus terlihat sempurna.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar kak?"

Suara datar milik pemuda tampan di samping Itachi memecah keheningan ketika mobil milik sulung Uchiha memasuki kawasan Namikaze. Melewati banyaknya lampu berwarna warni serta lampion bermacam bentuk semakin banyak tertata disetiap sudut jalan.

"Kurasa ya," sahut Itachi. Ia meroggoh dashboard mobil mencari undangan dan memastikan peta penunjuk arah yang ia lewati benar. Setelah memastikan dengan kerutan di dahinya Itachi memastikan pada teman seperjalanannya. "Ini sudah benar Sasuke, apa kau ingin melihat peta-nya?" jelas Itachi. Ia menyodorkan kertas penunjuk arah itu pada adiknya.

"Tidak!"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya tak ambil pusing, sudah tabiat adiknya seperti itu. Terkadang Itachi sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya. "Ya sudah," jawabnya acuh.

Hening

"Hei, kak!" seru Sasuke dalam. Itachi diam menunggu Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apa kau tak merasa salah tempat?"

Itachi mendesah pelan. "Aku sudah memastikannya dua kali Ototou, apa kau masih ragu? Lagipula jika memang salah tempat kita bisa berputar arah,"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau seperti akan membawaku ke pasar malam. Banyak lampu dimana-mana," jelas Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan. Itachi memukul dahinya lalu menggeleng pelan. Adik satu-satunya ini memang bermulut pedas dan selalu bicara seenaknya saja.

"Kakak minta hari ini saja, jadilah anak baik Sasuke!" ucap Itachi penuh harap. Yang hanya di tanggapai dengusan kasar oleh adiknya.

.

.

.

Namikaze mansion terlihat begitu ramai dan indah lebih dari biasanya. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah terparkir di lahan luas depan gerbang mansion. Orang-orang kaya berjas dan bergaun mewah nampak memenuhi setiap sudut mansion. Berjalan angkuh keluar dari mobil mahal mereka menuju halaman luas penuh bunga yang disulap menjadi hutan kecil dengan lampu-lampu hias menerangi. Meja pesta yang dihias indah dengan berbagai kudapan tersaji rapi dan nampak lezat. Garden Party kelas atas. Hanya dengan melihat tamu yang terus berdatangan orang awam pun tau, ini pesta orang kaya.

Keramaian di tempat pesta sangat kontras dengan situasi sengit di dalam sebuah kamar serba biru bernuansa pantai. Kursi ayun dari tali yang dikaitkan di antara dua pohon kelapa sungguhan tengah diduduki oleh pria bersurai pirang. Kasur berselimut dan berseprei biru dengan sandaran kepala berbentuk kemudi kapal dan perabotan bernuansa laut lainnya melengkapi kamar tersebut.

Pemilik kamar yang nampak tak bersemangat dan tengah mengayunkan kursi ayunnya mendesah lelah. "Aku sedang tak ingin berpesta ayah. Tolong mengertilah!" kata memohon dengan sedikit penolakan terlontar.

"Berhenti bersikap egois. Kau tau apa yang ayah lakukan semua ini untukmu, masa depanmu!" sahut pria lainnya tegas.

"Masa depan perusahaanmu tepatnya," jawab sang anak pelan namun disertai dengusan yang sangat kentara.

Minato pria berambut pirang itu nampak berusaha keras membujuk anaknya yang memang sangat keras kepala seperti istrinya. Ia nampak menghela nafas berkali-kali tak peduli jika itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan setiap helaannya. Kini ia hanya memikirkan putra bungsunya untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun yang ia buat untuk mencari pendamping bagi anaknya.

"Kau tau harus melakukan apa Naruto..." putus Minato tak mau dibantah.

Naruto diam. Berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan agar ayahnya mengerti. "Kau tau ayah aku-..."

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang anak lakukan. Aku mengharapkanmu _son_!"

"..."

Bagai robot yang harus patuh pada majikannya, Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah pada ayahnya. Orangtua satu-satunya selepas meninggalnya Kushina ibu yang amat disayanginya. Ia cukup sadar untuk tak mengecewakan Minato setelah kakaknya dengan acuh pergi meninggalkan rumah karena kematian Kushina yang menurutnya akibat ulah Minato terlalu menduakan sang ibu dengan pekerjaan kantor yang memuakan.

Minato sedikit meringis saat melihat wajah anak kesayangannya setelah ucapan yang terkesan otoriter darinya terlontar. Yah... apa boleh buat, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi kekeras kepalaan anaknya ini. Tak mau merasa bersalah lebih lama, Minato pun memutuskan berlalu pergi dari kamar anaknya.

"Ayah..."

Baru akan membuka pintu, suara berat Naruto menahannya untuk tetap diam. Memandang menyamping lewat sudut matanya, putra kecilnya terlihat gelisah. Minato hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana jika dia... Laki-laki?" Naruto memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongak dan bertanya dengan intonasi yang cukup wajar baginya, namun terdengar bergetar di telinga sang ayah.

Keheningan sesaat membuat dada Naruto terasa tak nyaman, ia melihat Minato yang menampilkan ekspresi tak terbaca. Lalu Minato tersenyum begitu lembut, saat itu ia tau bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tak akan berjalan lancar.

"Kau adalah anakku! Kau sangat tau apa maksudku nak!"

Ucapan tajam dari raut lembut Minato meruntuhkan perasaan Naruto dan ia merasa dunia berputar cepat seolah ingin menyedotnya dalam-dalam. Apakah ia harus berkorban untuk mengubur cintanya yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu terasa tumbuh dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan ayahnya? Orangtua tunggalnya?

Naruto meremas rambutnya merasa lemah. Dan ia harus menelan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Kumohon Jangan Lagi.

Dentingan gelas-gela dari nampan yang dibawakan pelayan-pelayan berpakaian ala butler terlihat, kesana kemari membawakan minuman berwarna merah marun berharga fantastis itu kearah tamu yang berada di ball room mansion Namikaze. Jas-jas mahal berwarna hitam mendominasi hampir seperdelapan ball room pesta, dipadu padankan dengan gaun-gaun cantik wanita-wanita kelas atas menghadiri jamuan sang tuan rumah. Keramaian yang terjalin dari bisik-bisik penghuni ball room terasa begitu memuakan bagi laki-laki bersurai pirang yang tengah menjejakan kaki menuruni tangga besar ruang pesta.

Politik, uang, saham, dan wanita. Selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan kalangan elit dari para tetamu diundang oleh ayahnya. Hal itu lah dasar yang melandasi dirinya tak menyetujui pesta yang diselenggarakan sang ayahanda, namun jauh disatu sisi lain memendam asa hampa menaungi hati karena ditinggal terkasih beberapa tahun lalu adalah inti dari ketidaksetujuan itu. Takdir... Takdir entah mengapa terasa begitu kejam. Setelah semua kebahagiaan direnggut paksa, kini ia harus menelan pil pahit dari realita kehidupan semu. Dimana ia dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan sulit atas takdir yang sudah digariskan. Haruskah ia mengalami hal ini kembali? Untuk kesekian kali menanggung derita hanya demi mengorbankan kebahagiaan menikahi sosok pendamping yang telah dipilihkan secara objektif oleh ayahnya disaat benih-benih kebahagiaan bersemi ketika melihat sosok serupa kekasih hatinya berada di taman waktu lalu?

Jika boleh egois, pria bersurai pirang itu ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan kakaknya. Pergi dari keluarga ini dan meraih kebahagiaan tersendiri dimana ia bisa bernafas. Mencoba untuk hidup kedua kali setelah pupus akan harapan berbuah pahit. Tetapi apa mau dikata? Takdir yang digariskan berupa coretan cerita dari Yang Kuasa berkata lain. Ia tidak bisa semena-mena saat seseorang yang menjadi penunjang hidupnya selama 25 tahun sejak ia dilahirkan kini telah renta, menaruh pengharapan yang teramat besar terhadap dirinya.

Mengalahlah...

Jika memang pada akhirnya cerita yang terjalin mengharuskan ia menempuh jalan dengan mengabdikan diri kepada sang ayahanda menuruti semua keinginannya, maka apa yang bisa si pirang pertahankan jika dasar keinginan fananya berpegang teguh atas perasaan tak kasat tumbuh dihati akibat melihat sosok familiar menyerupai kekasih hati? Jangankan berjumpa mengenal satu sama lain, nama seseorang yang menghangatkan kebekuan hatinya tak ia ketahui. Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh... Tanpa ditelaah lebih jauh orang awam pun tahu, keinginan si pirang laksana seperti berandai-andai menggapai bintang dilangit. Terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan disaat sosok itu sendiri bagaikan mimpi, nyata tapi tak bisa disentuh. Dan titik balik dari semua itu, Naruto harus mengikhlaskan, memilih menuruti kehendak sang ayahanda.

Langkah kaki yang membawa si pirang sampai pada anak tangga terakhir tertangkap dipandangan mata kepala keluarga Namikaze. Menggoreskan senyum lembut mengabaikan sejenak kolega yang berada dilingkaran sekelilingnya, pria itu pun mengarahkan tangan kanan. Mengisyaratkan putra kebanggaannya untuk datang menghampiri. Seperti biasa... Ajang perkenalan diri dengan kolega perusahaan Minato bagaikan tradisi yang tak pernah hilang disetiap pesta manapun. Naruto tak menampik jika dibalik alasan Minato memanggil dirinya selain untuk memperkenalkan dia, Minato juga menginginkan dirinya menyeleksi beberapa putri kolega perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka.

"Putra kebanggaanku, Namikaze Naruto."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada khalayak kolega perusahaan, sambutan hangat berupa untaian tangan yang ingin berjabat dengan buah hati dari pemimpin perusahaan ternama berbondong-bondong hendak memperkenalkan diri. Tentu sebuah kebanggaan besar bagi kolega perusahaan bisa berkenalan secara langsung dengan calon pewaris perusahaan, terlebih lagi desas desus yang beredar sebelum diadakan pesta akbar ulang tahun putra tunggal Minato tersebut, berita seputar tentang pemilihan pendamping hidup Naruto santer terdengar. Tentu saja bagi kalangan elit pebisnis tersebut merupakan suatu penghormatan besar bila Naruto terpikat dengan putri mereka. Kekuasaan melandasi mereka, dan penanganan untuk meraih hal itu wanita lah yang mengambil peran. Baik harta maupun tahta, wanita... memiliki peranan krusial tersendiri mengelilingi dua faktor itu.

Topeng sandiwara...

Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk menjabarkan senyuman yang terlukis indah dibibir Naruto. Ramah, menyambut jabatan tangan dari beberapa kolega perusahaan dengan putri-putri mereka telah mengantri ingin memikat sang arjuna untuk menjadi pujaan hati. Sekali pun Naruto ingin sekali berteriak, berseru pada seluruh orang bahwa ia muak, Naruto memilih mengesampingkan egonya. Kebahagiaan sang ayah jauh lebih utama. Itulah dedikasi yang ia kontribusikan sebagai seorang anak kepada orang tua meskipun derita terlalu banyak menaungi hidupnya dibandingkan satu kebahagiaan yang didapatkan.

Walau takdir telah memberikan sebuah pilihan pahit yang harus Naruto tanggung seorang diri. Namun pahamilah bahwa tidak selamanya yang digariskan oleh sang Kuasa akan pahit selama-lamanya. Laksana memimpikan memiliki sebuah kupu-kupu cantik tetapi ulat berbulu yang diberikan, butuh sebuah pengorbanan besar agar ulat berbulu tersebut pada akhirnya akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik. Lambat memang... Terlalu lelah menunggu karena banyak sekali rasa sakit yang ditorehkan ketika menanti perubahan tersebut. Namun dibalik hal itu, cara lain dari sang Pencipta memberikan kebahagiaan nyata sesungguhnya teramat indah. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi, tanpa diketahui Naruto karena terlalu larut dalam topeng sandiwara, laki-laki berparas tampan tersebut tak menyadari bila seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kawasan ball room pesta akan mengubah kehidupan pria berkulit coklat terbakar matahari itu.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali. Mengerti?"

Nampak pria berstelan jas lengkap dengan rambut raven hitam panjang dikuncir rapi itu mengintruksikan seseorang yang menemaninya dipesta untuk menunggu disudut ball room ruangan, bermaksud menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi mengingat kondisi dari pemuda tersebut. Berbicara selama sesaat, laki-laki itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda berkulit pucat menuju kesalah satu meja yang terletak cukup jauh dari posisi mereka berada. Sekedar mengambil minuman, menilik dari usia si pemuda belum memasuki angka 20, sudah tentu lelaki itu tak bisa membiarkan adiknya diracuni minuman beralkohol.

Selepas kepergian laki-laki berkuncir tersebut, pemuda bertahtakan mata obsidan menerawang segala penjuru arah ruang ball room pesta. Mencari keberadaan sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah dipastikan mendatangi perhelatan pesta akbar ini. Sekalipun enggan bertatap muka dengan laki-laki itu, si raven tak memiliki maksud apapun. Hanya ingin melihat... Melihat dari kejauhan dengan mata kepala akan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi figur terhebat didalam keluarganya. Walau kasih sayang dari lelaki itu telah terbagi, bahkan tak menyisakan sedikit ruang meski sekedar melepas rindu karena telah lama tak berjumpa. Sepuluh tahun tepat kondisinya memburuk hingga mengharuskan ia menginap dirumah sakit selama tiga tahun. Rasa benci yang tercurahkan tak mampu mengikis nalarnya yang penuh logika, bagaimana pun juga laki-laki itu adalah ayahnya.

Membosankan.

Itulah yang selalu terjadi disetiap kesempatan bila mendatangi pesta. Pemuda itu memang tak sesering kakaknya mendatangi pesta-pesta formal seperti ini. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit, bergelung dibawah selimut dengan beragam obat masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Bisa terhitung dengan jari ia mengunjungi pesta, si pemuda tahu semeriah apapun pesta yang ia kunjungi. Tetap saja kondisinya akan sama disemua keadaan. Membosankan.

Ditambah Itachi yang sedang mengambil minuman untuk dia kini telah dicegat beberapa kolega perusahaan untuk saling bertegur sapa. Obrolan mereka pasti akan memakan waktu. Menyadari hal tersebut, si raven dengan langkah mantap memilih keluar dari ruangan pesta menuju keteras luar ball room.

Dan takdir yang terjalin pun dimulai ketika si pemuda membalikkan tubuh hendak keluar ruangan, Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat sekeliling arah sembari menimpali pembicaraan dengan kolega perusahaan tercenung sesaat. Menangkap satu gambaran objek yang menyeruakan sebuah rindu terpendam dihati beberapa jam lalu ketika dirumah sakit. Bagaikan terhisap kedalam pusaran imajinasi tak berujung, menampilkan rekam jejak memori-memori lalu yang begitu membekas dalam sanubari. Menanggalkan topeng sandiwara yang diperankan olehnya ketika berhadapan dengan puluhan manusia penjilat, Naruto tak peduli lagi bila kini ia berjalan meninggalkan kolega perusahaan tanpa sepatah kata menunjukan tata krama sebagai putra petinggi perusahaan adidaya. Seperti terhipnotis dimana hanya objek yang ia pandangi seakan sumber nyawa baru baginya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki, tak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya akan sosok pencuri tersebut. Seorang pencuri yang kembali membangkitkan suatu gairah hingga ia mendambakan ingin terus hidup, berbahagia setelah keterpurukan ditinggal pergi belahan jiwa ke nirwana kekal.

Terus dan terus melangkah jengkal demi jengkal menelisik sosok tersebut, Naruto yang terus menatap kearah pemuda bersurai raven seakan lupa akan dunia tempat ia berpijak. Menabrak beberapa orang-orang yang datang silih berganti menikmati pesta, tanpa sepatah kata mengucapkan rasa bersalah atas tindakannya Naruto tetap konsisten melangkah maju menerawang dengan pandangan seksama pemuda berpenampilan semi formal tersebut. Rupa itu... Paras itu... Naruto tak akan pernah melupakannya. Terbekas dengan jelas ingatan itu dalam pikiran dimana Naruto tak bisa memungkiri bila sosok tersebut memiliki kemiripan yang sama. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambutnya berwarna senada yang begitu memikat. Naruto sudah teramat merindu. Tidak mampu menahan gejolak hingga bernafas sesaat saja ia sudah sangat sulit.

Dekat...

Jarak diantara ia dengan sosok itu sudah tak mampu dipisahkan sebab ia bisa merengkuhnya secepat detik berlalu. Posisi pemuda itu kini berada diteras dengan pilar-pilar tinggi menyangga kokohnya bangunan gedung, Naruto sendiri pun berada diambang pintu yang menghubungkan beranda teras dengan ruangan ball room pesta. Sekali gapai, ia telah dapat bertemu. Namun hal itu tak langsung Naruto lakukan.

Ia terlalu takut...

Takut jika apa yang ia sentuh akan menghilang.

Takut...

Bila kemunculan sosok itu adalah sebuah mimpi yang pada akhirnya akan menghantarkan Naruto pada realita pahit ketika membuka kedua mata. Persis saat mereka bertemu di taman beberapa jam yang lalu.

Memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat, sebuah tepukan kuat dari arah belakang membuyarkan segala pikiran yang tengah bergerumul dipikiran Naruto akan kebenaran dari sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berada disini Naruto? Kemarilah, kolega perusahaan kita ingin bertemu denganmu." Minato mengarahkan kedua tangan pada masing-masing pundak Naruto, menuntun laki-laki itu untuk berbalik arah menyapa tamu undangan.

"Ayah-"

"Naruto." memotong panggilan sang ayah yang bisa Minato terka sebagai bentuk penolakan, laki-laki paruh baya itu pun menatap Naruto intens. "Buat ayah bangga nak. Ayah menaruh harapan besar padamu."

Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak bila sang ayah telah berkata hal demikian. Jangankan menolak, memiliki niat untuk mengabaikan saja Naruto tidak bisa.

"Minato."

Baru berjalan sejenak mengiringi langkah Naruto, Minato tersenyum ramah menyambut seseorang yang kini tepat berada dihadapannya. "Fugaku!"

"Hahahaha! Apa kabar?" Fugaku mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Minato, laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut menyambut jabatan tangan dari Fugaku. Kemudian saling memeluk satu sama lain, khas seorang sahabat yang tak pernah bertemu dalam sekian tahun.

"Baik-baik." Minato mengangguk sejenak lalu melepaskan pelukan keduanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Menerima tepukan lembut yang diarahkan Minato pada pundaknya, Fugaku turut mengangguk. Masih melebarkan senyum diwajahnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Ohh! Apa ini Naruto?"

Beralih kearah laki-laki muda disebelahnya, Minato mengukir senyuman bangga. "Ya ini Naruto. Putra keduaku."

Fugaku mengarahkan tangan kanan, mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan. "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto. Kau semakin mirip dengan ayahmu." kekeh Fugaku saat Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menunjukan keramahan luar biasa kepada kolega ayahnya ini dengan menggunakan topeng sandiwara yang selalu ia kenakan. "Terima kasih, paman."

"Ohh iya! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian."

Alis Minato tertekuk namun senyum dibibirnya tak pernah pudar. "Siapa?"

"Putraku." jawab Fugaku mantap.

Minato mengangguk ambigu. "Itachi maksudmu?"

Fugaku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Itachi, tetapi..." mata obsidan Fugaku menerawang kearah teras, mendongkakan wajah menatap seseorang yang ternyata juga melihat kearah mereka. "Kemarilah."

Walau ditelinga Minato dan Naruto terdengar biasa saja saat Fugaku memanggil seseorang yang berada diteras ball room pesta, tetapi sesungguhnya nada suara yang terlantun dibibir Fugaku menyiratkan suatu gejolak emosi. Yang paling mendominasi adalah nada canggung. Meskipun begitu pemuda yang berada diteras tak mau menaruh hati atas segala perbuataan laki-laki paruh baya itu. Ditinggal keluar negeri, tak pernah mengunjunginya satu kali pun saat pertama kali ia masuk rumah sakit akibat penyakit yang diderita, bahkan kasih sayang yang dulu selalu diberikan sewaktu kecil kini seperti tak meninggalkan jejak tersisa. Pemuda itu tetap berlapang dada, menyampingkan sisi egoisme, memilih menerima segala takdir hingga sekarang ia tak sungkan melangkah mendekat walau hatinya masih terasa berat untuk memaafkan.

'Bagaimana pun juga dia ayahku...'

"Perkenalkan..." saat sampai menjejakan diri tepat disamping Fugaku, pemuda itu mengangkat kepala menatap dua orang lelaki dihadapannya. Mengarahkan sebelah tangannya memeluk pundak si pemuda, menepuk lembut pundak kiri yang ada dijangkauan tangannya. Tanpa menatap lebih jelas ekspresi yang terpeta diwajah Fugaku, memang tak ada mimik wajah khusus yang ia tunjukan. Namun bila menatap langsung pancaran kedua mata obsidan laki-laki itu, sebuah kebanggaan yang tiada tara terhadap putranya terlukis hingga mampu memunculkan kaca-kaca bening menyelimuti kedua matanya. Menahan haru.

"Putra bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Bila raut wajah Fugaku menunjukan suatu kebanggaan dengan Minato tersenyum ramah pada pemuda tersebut. Maka ekspresi kedua lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat kontras dengan Naruto. Dimana mata biru sejernih samudera itu membelalak lebar, tercenung ditempat ketika melihat pemuda berwajah datar dihadapannya. Bukan karena tatapan benci dipancarkan pemuda itu yang membuat Naruto terdiam tanpa kata.

Satu hal lain melandasi. Bahkan jangankan membalas ucapan Fugaku dengan turut memperkenalkan diri, berkedip saja sudah sangat sulit. Naruto terlalu shock, atau lebih tepatnya kenyataan yang terjadi terasa begitu menggemparkan nalarnya.

Sosok itu...

Laki-laki yang ia temui dirumah sakit, serupa dengan kekasihnya yang telah berpulang beberapa tahun lalu ternyata bukanlah sebuah imajinasi atau pun mimpi indah laksana fatamorgana digurun sahara. Sosok itu nyata... Terlalu nyata hingga Naruto tak ingin berpaling. Memejamkan mata sejenak menghindari takdir yang baru dilukiskan oleh sang Pencipta.

.

.

.

Gemuruh telapak sepatu yang bergesekan dilantai keramik putih terdengar membaur bersama keramaian lalu lalang wanita dan pria mengenakan seragam putih sepanjang koridor sebuah gedung terkemuka.

Keramaian tersebut tak hanya terjalin dari orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam putih sembari membawa peralatan untuk menunjang pasien, tua muda, laki-laki perempuan, kaya, miskin semua dari beragam elemen masyrakat berkumpul atas tujuan masing-masing demi mendapat pelayanan kesehatan maksimal. Selepas bertanya pada salah seorang perawat yang juga merangkap resepsionis dipersimpangan lorong dari arah lift, laki-laki berambut pirang mengenakan seragam biru laut dibalut jas hitam mahal, tak lupa sepatu pantovel mengkilat tengah melangkah mantap mengarungi koridor panjang hendak menuju kesebuah ruangan.

Sebuah awal kehidupan baru yang tak pernah Naruto terka sebelumnya. Hari-hari yang ia lewati detik demi detik terasa begitu menyenangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah ia bayangkan selepas pesta akbar dihelat oleh Minato satu minggu lalu. Mencari pendamping hidup bukan satu-satunya prioritas Naruto meski telah didesak oleh sang ayah. Cepat atau lambat Naruto merasa ia tak harus menuruti kemauan sang ayah karena ia merasa optimis pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang menyerupai kekasih hatinya adalah jawaban yang Tuhan berikan atas semua doa-doanya.

_Ia berhak untuk bahagia.._.

Hidup lebih baik lagi bersama dengan seseorang yang benar-benar ia kasihi, cintai, seperti saat-saat dulu dimana ia merajut cinta dengan seseorang.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mengusir kegugupan hatinya, langkah kaki Naruto pun berhenti tepat disebuah pintu bercat putih. Ditengah-tengah pintu terdapat sebuah kaca bening panjang berukuran sedang. Ia menerawang dalam pandangan sendu, sesosok pemuda berpakaian rumah sakit berwarna putih nampak setengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur, bantal yang seharusnya digunakan untuk alas kepala kini berdiri tegak secara vertikal, menyangga punggung pemuda itu yang kini sedang menatap kearah jendela kaca.

Pertengahan musim semi, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin, memasuki jendela kaca tanpa permisi memainkan tirai putih. Ruangan serba putih didiami pemuda itu tampak terasa berbeda. Bukan karena peralatan penunjang si pasien yang membuat efek lain pada ruangan, bukan pula karena pemuda itu berada sendirian tanpa ada satu pun yang menemani.

Ada sesuatu lain yang membuat hati Naruto terasa bergetar, suatu perasaan aneh yang tak bisa tertafsirkan lewat kiasaan. Jengah... Naruto merasa sangat jengah hingga ia bergerak gelisah didalam keterdiamannya memandang pemuda itu.

Walau begitu tersirat perasaan lega menangungi hati meski secuil. Naruto tak memunafikan batinya bila ia merasa sangat tenang, tentram mana kala melihat pemuda itu dihujani sinar matahari senja, ruangan serba putih, tirai putih bermain disapu angin dengan kelopak bunga menambah panorama keindahan tersebut, dan objek yang memiliki daya tarik teramat kuat adalah sosok penghuni ruangan itu sendiri, menghadap jendela menampilkan gurat pancaran emosi tak mampu terbaca oleh Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir kekaguman yang memabukan dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada ganggang pintu kemudian memutarnya.

Suara derit pintu yang masuk kedalam pendengaran mengusik ketentraman si pemuda, perlahan namun pasti pemuda bersurai raven itu pun membalikan wajah sembari berujar...

"Kakak?"

Diam...

Baik Naruto dan si pemuda terdiam, menatap rupa masing-masing yang saling menerawang pandangan mata ketika bertemu muka.

_Onyx _bertemu _Sapphire_

Mematung.

Tak bergerak sedikit pun hanya untuk mengecap bibir yang terasa kering mendadak akibat perbedaan atmosfir ruangan. Tiada isyarat maupun gestur dari tubuh keduanya sebagai pengganti kata. Mata... Mata kedua insan itulah yang mampu mengeluarkan segala macam bentuk emosi dan untaian frasa yang terbelenggu akibat tidak adanya daya diri menjabarkannya walau sepatah kata saja. Terlalu rumit, terlalu dalam, apa yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Jangankan untuk mengartikan... Memahami pun tidak bisa. Manusia tak akan mampu merasakan perasaan seseorang dengan hanya melihat saja, merasakan bukan berarti harus menyelami apa yang sama dirasakan orang lain. Bukti kekuatan sejati terletak pada sebuah perasaan kuat yang tak bisa terbaca baik oleh orang lain juga pada diri sendiri, seperti yang terjadi pada kedua insan ini. Dimana Naruto tak mampu mengalihkan wajahnya sekejap saja dari si pemuda walau pikirannya berteriak kencang ingin berhenti memandang.

"Hay," sapa Naruto canggung, ia mengangkat singkat tangan kanannya saat menyapa pemuda itu. "Kau..." Naruto masih berdiri diambang pintu, menyenandungkan kata 'kau' yang cukup panjang selama sejenak. "Masih ingat denganku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda itu malah berdiam diri. Menatap Naruto intens lewat mata obsidannya yang menyimpit tajam. Persis seperti perkenalan mereka seminggu yang lalu dimana si pemuda memancarkan tatapan dingin juga tersirat rasa benci. Kurang nyaman dengan tatapan tak bersahabat pemuda itu, Naruto paham ia harus menkondusifkan suasana agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang malah membuat situasi semakin sulit. Terlebih untuk Naruto sendiri.

"Aku yang dipesta kemarin, anak Namikaze Minato. Teman ayahmu. Apa kau ingat?" tutur Naruto lagi. Berharap si pemuda akan berbaik hati menunjukan keramah-tamahannya? Naruto sadar ia tak boleh berkecil hati lantaran pemuda itu makin intens menatap benci padanya.

"Aku tidak menerima jam besuk. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, aku ingin istirahat," Sasuke memalingkan wajah, ia kembali menatap desir angin yang tengah menerpa tirai putih dijendela kaca.

Naruto tertawa kecil -mencairkan suasana. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tidak ingin mengganggu atau berbuat keributan. Hanya ingin menjenggukmu saja. Ku dengar kau dirawat disini, jadi aku sekalian mam-"

**"Pergi!"**

Suara Naruto tertelan ditengah keheningan saat mendengar suara pemuda itu yang terdengar dalam. Memberi pancaran mata yang sangat amat berbeda kepada Naruto. Bukan lagi tatapan benci diarahkan pemuda itu. Naruto bisa melihat jelas bila pemuda itu muak.

Naruto mendengus pelan, berusaha sabar tak termakan ucapan kasar si pemuda. "Tidak ada yang salah bila ingin menjengguk seseorang. Apalagi dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini,"

Jujur Naruto tidak mempunyai niat untuk berujar hal-hal kasar dan menyakiti hati orang lain, namun siapa sangka bila ucapan Naruto mampu membangkitkan emosi lain didiri pemuda itu. Terbukti dari kuatnya genggaman tangan albaster tersebut pada selimut, si raven sangat tidak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku memang sakit!" masih menguatkan kepalan tangan pada selimut, pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan wajah menatap jendela- mencoba mengabaikan Naruto. "Jika kau berkata, suatu hal yang wajar seseorang menjenguk orang yang sedang sakit. Aku tak bisa mengelaknya karena memang itulah kebenarannya."

Jeda sejenak mengakhiri satu kalimat singkat, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tetapi bila aku berkata tidak menerima orang asing manapun yang memasuki kamarku selain kakakku, itu adalah hal yang wajar tentu saja."

Naruto terdiam, menatap si pemuda sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada keranjang buah. Meski tak ada emosi lain saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto tahu si pemuda bersungguh-sungguh akan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Dan kau tidak bisa menggelaknya," lanjut pemuda bersurai raven menekankan setiap suku kata. _"Hormati itu!"_

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Itu saja..." kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri meja kecil disisi tempat tidur, ia meletakan keranjang buah yang ia bawa. "Kalau begitu aku permisi," Naruto menundukan kepala perlahan memberi salam. Ian berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat meninggalkan pemuda itu disusul suara pintu berderit -tertutup rapat.

Petang beranjak meninggalkan singgasana menuju peraduan telah memunculkan awan-awan hitam kelam di ufuk barat. Sekalipun dingin menyergap dan ruangan menjadi gelap karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan, pemuda itu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia terus menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Dibalik wajah datarnya yang memandang langit malam, jauh di dalam hatinya tersimpan begitu banyak emosi sepeninggal pemuda berambut pirang yang dengan seenaknya menemuinya dalam keadaan yang menurut pemuda Uchiha itu sangatlah lemah. Dan dia benci itu.

**Kumohon Jangan Lagi**

Menyuapkan potongan apel terakhir kedalam mulut Sasuke, Itachi pun meletakan kembali piring kosong ukuran sedang diatas meja. Meraih gelas bening berisi air putih, ia lalu menyodorkan air mineral tersebut kepada adiknya dengan mengarahkan selang minuman menggunakan jemari sebelah tangannya. Itachi tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah Sasuke?" Itachi menarik kembali gelas yang ia sodorkan, lalu meletakan gelas itu persis disamping piring kosong setelah melihat anggukan singkat Sasuke.

Inilah rutinitas yang selalu Itachi lakukan setiap hari sejak Sasuke masuk rumah sakit. Selepas pulang dari kantor Itachi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sang adik. Menyapa, berbagi cerita, bahkan mengurusi adiknya dengan telaten tanpa ingin ada campur tangan perawat yang bertugas saat ia berada. Tak ada secuil pun gurat kelelahan diwajah tampannya. Bahkan senyuman lebar selalu terukir indah indah untuk adiknya, menyaingi gurat kebahagiaan para suster-suster yang berdecak kagum memuja kharisma seorang Itachi.

Bohong bila Itachi tak merasa penat akibat himpitan perkerjaan yang ia lakoni. Rasa lelah, letih, serta keinginan untuk segera bergelung diatas kasur empuknya sampai besok pagi tentu sangat membubung tinggi dihati pria itu. Meskipun begitu Itachi bukan tipe orang yang suka mementingkan diri sendiri dibandingkan orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Sasuke membutuhkan _support _kasih sayang, perhatian, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberi semua itu kecuali dirinya.

"Kenapa kakak melihat ku seperti itu?" alis Sasuke terangkat, memicingkan mata tajam memandang Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiam diri menatap Sasuke.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata, terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Sasuke. "Siapa yang melihatmu?" kilah Itachi.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk," sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyeringai mengejek pada kakaknya namun tatapan mata Sasuke tak berkurang sedikit pun bahwa ia sedikit jijik.

"Kakak memang tidak melihatmu Sasuke," decak Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Mengerikan." respon Sasuke akan pernyataan Itachi. Tak merasa iba kepada Itachi yang nampaknya tertimpa sedikit masalah, dan biasanya permasalahan itu tak jauh-jauh dari perkerjaan kantor. Itulah yang dapat Sasuke tangkap mengenai keadaan Itachi dari spekulasinya sendiri.

Tak memberikan jawaban apapun hanya ulasan sentum tipis yang ia perlihatakan, itulah Itachi. Namun sesungguhnya jauh dilubuk hati tanpa dapat Sasuke terka, Itachi sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Memikirkan segala penderitaan yang menimpa Sasuke sejak kecil akibat penyakit yang mendera adiknya.

Setiap kali mengunjungi Sasuke dirumah sakit, hati Itachi bagaikan ingin mati. Melihat bagaimana perjuangan adiknya yang begitu gigih untuk terus menghirup aroma kehidupan, Itachi tak mampu membendung kesedihan lantaran tak tega akan segala perjuangan yang Sasuke tempuh. Sasuke sangat ingin melawan semua rintangan yang ada tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun atas rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Itachi terenyuh. Kembali mempertanyakan semua takdir pahit menimpa Sasuke, kenapa harus Sasuke?

Kakak mana yang tahan melihat adiknya menderita? Kakak mana yang sanggup menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya bagaimana adiknya tersiksa menahan rasa sakit? Tidak ada! Semua orang didunia ini pasti tak akan tega mendapati sosok yang mereka kasihi berlumur derita. Begitu pula Itachi...

"Istirahatlah Sasuke!" Itachi menaikan selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke sampai batas perut. Itachi mengangkat tangannya perlahan, menggapai puncak kepala Sasuke lalu mengusapnya lembut. Penuh kasih sayang.

_'Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon.. Jangan pergi Sasuke...'_

Setitik doa Itachi panjatkan didalam hati, selalu memohon dengan sangat dari kesungguhan hati terdalam akan datangnya sebuah keajaiban agar Sasuke terbebas dari belenggu derita. Dibalik rasa sakit dan derita, Itachi tahu Sasuke telah berjuang. Yang bisa Itachi lakukan selain berdoa dan berusaha, Itachi juga tak boleh bersedih hati hingga meruntuhkan semangat Sasuke yang ingin terus hidup. Dukungan itulah yang Sasuke butuhkan, bukan belas kasihan.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara kakak beradik itu. Itachi melepaskan tangan dari puncak kepala Sasuke lalu beranjak melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu. "Ohh! Kau sudah datang." sebut Itachi saat melihat wajah seseorang melalui kaca bening tepat ditengah-tengah pintu. "Silahkan masuk." Itachi lalu memutar gagang pintu lalu menuntun sosok tersebut menggunakan tangan kanan mempersilahkan masuk.

Sasuke tercenung, menatap tak percaya sosok yang baru saja memasuki kamar ia dirawat lengkap dengan keranjang buah yang selalu dia bawa kala menjengguk Sasuke dua minggu terakhir. Walau kunjungan tersebut berbuah penolakan berupa sikap keras Sasuke yang mengusir sosok itu dengan kata-kata frontal.

Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan jas hitam kantoran itu bukannya menyerah, malah terus mendatangi Sasuke setiap sore bila Itachi telah pulang. Entah karena tak suka atau memang kecurigaan Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke mencium aroma persengkongkolan yang kentara jelas dari dua laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak butuh _baby sitter_ kak!" kembali pada rutinitas awal yang sering Sasuke lakukan kala senja datang yaitu memandang kearah jendela.

Tanpa menganalisa lebih jelas, cukup menilai dari ucapan Sasuke pun mereka tahu Sasuke tak menyukai laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

"Sasuke..." tegur Itachi keberatan. "Silahkan duduk Naruto." Itachi menarik sebuah kursi disisi tempat tidur, mengarahkan kursi tersebut kepada Naruto.

Tangan kanan kiri Naruto teracung, menahan kursi tersebut. "Tidak perlu, kak Itachi. Aku tak bermaksud lama, hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada adikmu." Naruto mengangkat keranjang buah dihadapan Itachi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, terlihat sekali bila laki-laki bersurai raven panjang itu tak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau tak perlu sungkan. Mengobrol lah sebentar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti senang mendapat teman bicara selain aku."

Sasuke berdecak tak suka. "Kak!" serunya kemudian memberi peringatan pada Itachi lewat tatapan matanya.

Naruto mengelak, ingin menolak permintaan Itachi ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terdengar tak bersahabat. "Tapi-"

"Tolong temani Sasuke mengobrol sebentar, Naruto." pinta Itachi tiba-tiba, memotong penolakan yang gencar Naruto layangkan karena merasa tak enak hati dengan adiknya. "Sasuke cukup kesepian bila aku pulang, lima belas menit lagi aku harus sampai dirumah. Ada perkerjaan penting menunggu untukku selesaikan. Tak mudah bagiku memberi kepercayaan pada orang lain untuk menemani Sasuke selain kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli terhadap adikku."

Naruto terdiam, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka menjadi beban pikiran sang kakak. Walau keberadaan Itachi sangat Sasuke nanti ketika menjelang sore hari, Sasuke sadari alasan Itachi menjengguknya setelah pulang kerja setiap waktu jika berada dirumah sakit karena satu hal. Itachi selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Ucapan Naruto mengukir senyuman lebar diwajah Itachi, lega karena Naruto mau menyetujui permintaannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Itachi segera meraih jas hitam miliknya yang tergeletak diatas sofa tak jauh dari posisi tempat tidur Sasuke, Itachi kembali menatap Naruto seraya mengadahkan tangan kanan hendak berjabat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Sasuke, Naruto." ujar Itachi saat Naruto menyambut jabatan tangannya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala sejenak, tersenyum tipis melihat Itachi melepaskan tangan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kakak pulang dulu, Sasuke. Tak perlu bersikap ketus, Naruto baik. Dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu." ia mengusap kepala Sasuke, mengabaikan protes yang dilayangkan pemuda itu karena tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Itachi berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar. "Sampai ketemu besok."

Sosok Itachi pun menghilang tertelan pintu keluar ruang rawat. Berdeham pelan membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa serak tanpa sebab, Naruto pun duduk diatas bangku yang disedikan Itachi. "Kudengar besok, kau pulang kerumah. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan.

Hening menjawab, tak ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Membuat Naruto sedikit gelisah karena merasa diabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi siapa sangka, keheningan yang Naruto kira akan terus meraja ternyata membuahkan jawaban lain bahwa Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari kakakku, tanpa perlu ku jawab,"

Meski tak dipungkiri sikap ketus Sasuke benar-benar menjengkelkan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan tidak direspon sama sekali. "Bisa dibilang begitu." gumam Naruto ambigu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sekolah di SMA mana? Umurmu delapan belas tahun kan?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, keheningan lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dari pertanyaan pertama, reaksi lain mengiringi jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Rasa marah sekaligus kecewa dapat Naruto lihat dari wajah Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin merasa tak enak.

"Aku tidak sekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Proses belajar dan mengajar yang aku terima hanya didapat dari guru privat."

Naruto tak lagi bertanya kepada laki-laki itu. Diam lebih baik daripada harus berucap hal-hal yang akan menyakiti Sasuke. Walau Naruto tak mengetahui dengan jelas penyakit yang menggerogoti Sasuke, Naruto tahu Sasuke menderita karena penyakit itu hingga mengharuskan Sasuke kehilangan separuh dari kebahagiaannya.

_Home schooling_ memang menjadi alternatif tepat bagi sebagian orang agar bisa mengenyam pendidikan ditengah keterbatasan mereka, tapi tetap saja dibandingkan _home schooling_, sekolah formal jauh lebih baik. Selain mendapat pengetahuan, berteman dengan banyak orang merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi setiap insan.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu." Naruto merogoh kantung kertas yang ia bawa, ia pun meraih isi kantung tersebut lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Jika kau kesepian setiap kali masuk rumah sakit, kau bisa membaca ini. Menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu kedatangan Itachi dengan membaca buku, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul tebal kearah Sasuke yang kembali diabaikan untuk kesekian kali, tanpa ijin dari Sasuke ia meletakan buku itu diatas meja sisi tempat tidur. "Novel itu cukup bagus, pemegang best seller untuk tahun ini. Aku memang belum pernah membacanya tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan suka."

Manik obsidan Sasuke menyorot tajam Naruto melalui sudut mata. "Darimana kau mendapat keyakinan seperti itu sementara selera setiap orang berbeda-beda."

Meskipun ketus, Naruto tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang bermain diwajahnya saat pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan direspon baik oleh Sasuke. "Kalau begitu kau baca saja dulu. Jika tidak suka, aku akan rekomendasikan buku yang lain. Tidak perlu bilang buku apa yang kau sukai, aku akan menebaknya sendiri." tantang Naruto namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bila Naruto merasa sangat optimis sekarang.

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Sombong sekali laki-laki ini. "Terserah!"

Dengan seringai lebar yang terkesan menyebalkan diwajahnya, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan wajah menatap alunan tirai putih tersapu hembusan angin sore.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Naruto yang beranjak dari kursi tak mampu memalingkan pandangan mata Sasuke dari tirai putih tersebut. "Besok, aku akan datang lagi. Selamat membaca."

Tak mendapatkan jawaban atau sekedar ramah tamah dari Sasuke melepas kepergian Naruto. Naruto tak berkecil hati, ia terus tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam kamar.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang yang membaur bersama dinginnya hembusan angin sore. Selalu... Setiap kali bila Naruto pergi setelah mengantarkan buah untuknya, Sasuke selalu dilanda perasaan tak menentu. Bercampur menjadi satu hingga ia tak tahu harus senang, sedih, atau takut.

**Kumohon Jangan Lagi**

"Membaca lagi Sasuke?"

Tak terdengar suara ketukan, atau pun derit pintu yang biasa berkumandang. Itachi... laki-laki bersurai raven panjang dengan rambut diikat menampakan diri diambang pintu, masih berpakaian lengkap sambil bersedekap dada bersandar pada bagian sisi pintu.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap Itachi selama sesaat lalu kembali menekuni buku dikedua tangannya. Melanjutkan kalimat disebuah paragraf yang ia baca. "Begitulah." sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak Naruto memberi buku-buku ini?" mata obsidan Itachi menatap dengan seksama sebuah rak kecil berisi tiga puluh buah buku yang Naruto berikan setiap harinya saat datang menjengguk Sasuke. "Bahkan buku yang ia berikan kepadamu dua minggu lalu belum kau sentuh sama sekali."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyeringai kecil dibalik buku sedang ia baca. "Mau semua buku di toko itu habis. Dia tak akan bisa menemukan buku dengan genre yang aku minati."

Alis Itachi berkerut, menatap intens adiknya. "Kau berbicara sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia menutup buku dikedua tangannya lalu neralih pada kakanya. "Tumben kakak datang cepat hari ini, bahkan hari belum beranjak sore." Sasuke melirikan mata pada jam terpahat didinding. Sasuke menyisipkan buku yang ia baca tadi tepat disampingnya. "Ada apa?"

Itachi melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke, meraih kursi disisi tempat tidur lalu mendudukan dirinya. "Kakak mengambil cuti selama dua minggu. Jadi mulai malam ini, kakak akan menginap dirumah sakit. Menemani mu agar tak kesepian. Lagipula mambaca buku tetap saja rasanya tidak mengasyikan bukan? Ditambah lagi Naruto tak akan bisa datang menjenggukmu seperti biasa."

"Kenapa?" alis Sasuke menekuk tajam, membuat Itachi sedikit takjub mendapat respon cepat serta reaksi yang tak terduga dari adik satu-satunya itu.

"Karena Naruto akan-"

"Selamat siang."

Tanpa memberi aba-aba atau pun mengetuk pintu sebagai pertanda akan kedatangannya, sosok laki-laki pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam disampirkan pada lengan sebelah kiri memunculkan diri dari balik pintu, mengulas senyum lebar hingga mata indah sejernih samudera tak lagi terlihat akibat tertutup kelopak mata.

"Selamat siang Naruto." ucap Itachi membalas salam. "Cepat sekali kau datang hari ini." Itachi mengerjapkan mata memandang pemuda laksana mentari itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, namun tak menampilkan dari gestur tubuhnya bila ia seperti merasa kecewa karena suatu hal.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan mengenai keberangkatan ku, kak." gumamnya pelan.

Itachi diam menunggu Naruto berbicara.

"Karena memiliki waktu luang, kusempatkan untuk mampir kesini mengantarkan buah dan juga buku." Itachi membiarkan Naruto meletakan keranjang buah dan juga kantung kertas yang Itachi terka sebagai buku baru untuk Sasuke.

"Aku keluar sebentar ingin membeli minuman. Kalian pasti membutuhkan ruang untuk berbicara satu sama lain." Itachi melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kearah pintu. "Ada baiknya bila kau sendiri yang membicarakan hal itu kepada Sasuke, Naruto." dan sosok Itachi pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ada apa?" mata obsidan Sasuke memicing, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Sepertinya kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Naruto sangat mengerti ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Sasuke, ia juga tak bisa bertele-tele mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Sasuke telah mendesaknya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. Sasuke boleh berumur muda, namun pikiran pemuda itu sangat realistis dan penuh logika hingga Naruto tak akan bisa membodohi Sasuke dengan mudahnya sekalipun ia pandai bersandiwara.

"Mulai besok aku akan berangkat ke Amerika, mengurus anak cabang perusahaan ayahku."

Berdiam diri cukup lama menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, satu kalimat panjang akhirnya lolos dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak lagi buka suara seperti saat ia mendesak Naruto untuk membeberkan hal yang ia sembunyikan bersama sang kakak. Sasuke tahu apa arti dari perkataan Naruto. Laki-laki itu akan pergi... Pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, dan tak bisa lagi menemani Sasuke setiap kesempatan saat berada dirumah sakit jika Itachi telah pulang dari rumah.

Bohong bila Sasuke berkata ia tidak merasakan perasaan kecewa mengetahui Naruto akan pergi, sekalipun Sasuke sangat ketus dan mengabaikan Naruto setiap menjengguknya, kebersamaan yang terjalin selama dua bulan lamanya buah dari kegigihan Naruto terus mendatangi Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas dihati pemuda itu.

"Berapa lama?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto, ia hanya menatap selimut putih yang membungkus pinggulnya dengan sendu.

Tak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa Naruto menjawab lirih. "Dua minggu." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita lihat..." perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mendongkakkan wajah menatap Naruto sesaat setelah memejamkannya selama sejenak. "Apa kau bisa menemukan buku yang aku minati dua minggu nanti."

"Itu pasti." angguk Naruto mantap. Ia memandang arlogi yang tersemat dipergelangan tangannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku harus pergi. Banyak sekali perkerjaan yang menunggu untuk ku selesaikan." ia berjalan perlahan menuju kearah pintu lalu meraih ganggang pintu, memutarnya pelan kemudian berdiri diambang pintu. "Sampai ketemu lagi Sasuke."

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Itachi, sosok Naruto pun tak lagi terlihat dibalik pintu. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan telapak sepatu yang menggema dikoridor rumah sakit yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

Suasana hati yang gundah mengenang kepergiaan Naruto tak begitu kontras dengan mimik wajah Sasuke. Seakan menjadi trademark yang begitu melekat tak dapat tergantikan, wajah datar tiada secuil emosi selalu terlihat pada diri Sasuke. Menghela nafas akan semakin membuat Sasuke merasa frustasi, tiada hal lain bisa ia lakukan selain meraih kantong kertas yang dibawakan oleh Naruto. Memilih untuk membaca buku guna menghilangkan perasaan gundah meski buku yang sedang ia baca baru beberapa halaman saja.

Ketika membaca judul yang tertera disampul buku, mata obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar. Tercenung ditempat seraya mengusap lembut tulisan timbul dipermukaan sampul buku tersebut.

_'The first meeting'_

Menerawang judul novel ilmiah yang dibawakan Naruto, ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kepingan kisah masa lalu dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya semangat, semula pasrah akan keadaan kini berani memimpikan masa depan. Tepat tiga tahun lalu, dimana pertama kalinya Sasuke diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan disekitar kawasan rumah sakit setelah dirawat hampir delapan tahun hingga mengharuskan ia menetap dikamar -tak boleh keluar walau berjalan dilorong saja-, Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki bertahtakan surai pirang indah berada dibangku taman saat ia berjalan-jalan di kawasan taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda dengan Itachi mendampinginya.

Sasuke sangat ingat, bagaimana ia tak bisa berkedip meski sesaat saja saat melihat sosok itu. Menilik dari penampilan laki-laki itu, kesederhanaan yang begitu melekat didiri si pria bukanlah sesuatu faktor dominan hingga pandangan Sasuke terpaku seperti ini. Sesuatu tak kasat yang datang bukan dari _luar _penampilan si pria, bukan pula datang dari _dalam_ ternilai oleh sikap serta tingkah pola pria itu. Tidak begitu mengerti dan tak bisa memahami, namun satu yang bisa Sasuke tangkap...

_Ia sangat tertarik pada pria itu._

Pria yang ternyata sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang wanita yang mengenakan swetter ungu, memiliki rambut indigo berkilau dengan wajah manis merona malu ketika si pria mengecup lembut pipinya.

Dari awal...

Pertemuan Naruto dengan Sasuke pada pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan Minato bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia sukai saat pertema bertemu tiga tahun lalu. Suatu perasaan sepihak yang dilatarbelakangi oleh permainan takdir, bukan sebuah presepsi orang awam yang menganggap kejadian dua insan ini hanya kebetulan saja.

Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, segala sesuatunya sudah ada dalam skenario sang pencipta. Bijaknya sebagai seorang manusia cerdas kita harus menjalani skenario itu dengan sebaik mungkin, lewati masalah selapang mungkin, luruhkan semua kecewa yang mendera, dan bila telah melakukan ketiga point tersebut, sisanya serahkan segalanya pada yang maha memiliki skenario.

Untuk problema yang menjerat Sasuke saat ini, sudah saatnya Sasuke memasrahkan semuanya. Tiga tahun menunggu hingga ia bertekad melakukan segalanya sebaik mungkin, melapangkan hati, melunturkan kekecewaan yang menyergap. Ambang batas itu akhirnya datang juga...

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Sasuke sudah mengikhlaskannya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11.25 menit, cukup larut untuk seorang pegawai perusahaan yang baru pulang dari rutinitas perkerjaan kantor. Memarkirkan lamborgini merahnya disebuah tempat parkir berkapasitas besar dengan mobil-mobil mewah mengelilingi mobilnya, laki-laki bersurai pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediaman dengan langkah gontai. Bermaksud ingin lekas tidur saat berjalan menuju kelantai dua tepat kamarnya berada, suara berat seorang pria menghentikan langkah kali laki-laki itu.

"Pergi kerumah sakit lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto bukannya tak tak tahu akan maksud pertanyaan laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang mendudukan diri disofa ruang tengah pada lantai atas kediamannya. Tidak suka, keberatan, dan hal-hal bersifat penolakan lainnya kentara jelas dari nada suara pria itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Tak perlu bertanya, ayah sudah mengetahuinya bukan."

"NARUTO!"

Hendak berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya dengan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kekamar, bagaikan tersulut oleh api yang sengaja dibawa anaknya, Minato benar-benar merasa murka sekarang.

"Ayah tekankan untuk terakhir kalinya, berhenti bertemu dengan Sasuke! kecam Minato tak main-main, membangkitkan rasa tak terima didiri Naruto karena merasa Minato tak berhak melarangnya.

"Sasuke sedang sakit ayah! Dan sudah sewajarnya sebagai anak dari mitra kerja perusahaan, aku menjengguk Sasuke! Anak paman Fugaku!" tak tahu pasti kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi, berteriak lantang kepada sang ayah. Naruto tak sungkan-sungkan menolak perintah ayahnya yang dinilai terlalu cacat untuk dituruti.

"Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu kenapa kau datang kerumah sakit, kheh!" mata biru sejernih samudera menyipit tajam, menatap berang Naruto. "Ayah mengizinkanmu mencari pendamping bukan semata-mata ingin mendapat penerus keluarga, Naruto. Sudah saatnya kita berdua harus bergerak maju, bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat kematian Hinata. Ayah akui, ayah sangat menyayangi Hinata. Karna itu ayah ingin keberadaan Hinata terus ada disekeliling kita dengan mencari seorang wanita seperti Hinata!"

"Ayah tidak berhak meminta ku untuk mencari wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata!" sorot mata Naruto menggelap. Merasa terkoyak akibat perkataan ayahnya yang kembali mengungkit luka lama dihati Naruto. "Hinata adalah Hinata! Cuma hanya satu orang Hinata didunia ini!" teriak Naruto keras.

"Kau tidak suka ada wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata tapi kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke!" pernyataan frontal keluar dari mulut Minato membungkam mulut Naruto. Tak bisa berkata-kata selain tercenung ditempat ia berpijak, tertampar akan sebuah kebenaran menyakitkan. Naruto hanya mampu menatap nanar Minato.

"Ayah tidak ingin kita saling menyakiti, Naruto." lirih Minato memandang sendu putranya. "Ayah tahu kau telah berubah, bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain. Bukan maksud ayah melarangmu mencari pendamping hidup tetapi carilah yang tepat. Bukan Sasuke, Naruto. Bila Hinata masih hidup, dia pasti menginginkan orang yang tepat dan juga lebih baik untukmu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tak lagi menatap Minato yang semakin membuat hatinya terluka. "Jika Hinata masih hidup, aku yakin dia tak akan melarangku seperti yang ayah lakukan saat ini." selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Minato seorang diri menuju ke kamarnya.

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan selepas kepergian Naruto. Minato meraih ponsel disaku celana, kemudian menekan tombol pada ponsel berfitur _touchscreen _tersebut lalu mendekatkannya ketelinga. "Batalkan masa kerja Naruto di Amerika, aku berubah pikiran," tungkas pria paruh baya itu cepat saat sambungan telepon telah diterima. "Tiga tahun..." ia menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar diatas sofa. Minato menerawang dengan tatapan serius, pertanda ia tak akan bermain-main menghadapi masalah ini.

**"Aku ingin Naruto menetap di Amerika selama tiga tahun."**

**Kumohon Jangan Lagi**

**3 Tahun kemudian**

Tidak punya daya...

Gambaran pelik akan hidup Naruto begitu menjejakan kakinya kembali ke jepang setelah tiga tahun akibat keegoisan sang ayah yang seenak hati merubah masa kerja dari yang dua minggu menjadi tiga tahun, kemarahan Naruto tak lagi terukur lantaran harus menjaga profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang pebisnis kelas dunia.

Bila mengesampingkan nalar, profesionalitas serta mengutamakan sisi egois yang telah mendarah daging, Naruto lebih memilih untuk terbang ke Tokyo tiga tahun lalu. Meninggalkan segalanya seperti yang kakaknya lakukan saat ibu mereka meninggal. Naruto berbeda dengan Kyuubi, perbedaan signifikan dari dua bersaudara itu sangat bertolak belakang dimana Naruto condong kearah positif, lebih memikirkan keadaan sekitar dibandingkan diri sendiri.

Dilatarbelakangi point penting tersebut, laki-laki berkulit coklat eksotis itu tahu Minato telah merencanakan semua ini. Merencanakan sebuah muslihat keji yang membuat Naruto berkubang dalam sumur kebencian pada figur pemimpin keluarga Namikaze itu. Sebanyak apapun dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh Minato hingga ia menderita seperti ini, Naruto tak pernah bisa membenci ayahnya.

_'Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ayahku... Keluargaku satu-satunya didunia ini...'_

Selalu dan selalu kalimat itu lah yang mampu meredam semua gejolak kebencian Naruto. Ikatan hubungan darah antara ayah dan anak... Sederhana memang, tetapi kuat. Sesering apapun, sebanyak apapun derita yang Minato buat, ikatan tersebut mampu memusnahahkan semuanya hingga Naruto tak bisa membenci ayahnya.

Setelah berlari sepanjang lorong disebuah rumah sakit ternama, tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi tiga tahun lalu dimana seorang pemuda bertahtakan batu sekelam malam berada akhirnya sampai. Tiga tahun berlalu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Naruto sudah telalu lama memendam rindu. Walau tiada lagi komunikasi yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua selama ia berada di negeri paman sam, Naruto yakin Sasuke menunggunya. Menunggu ia kembali dengan buku-buku yang telah ia janjikan. Hampir dua kantung penuh, dan Naruto sudah tak sabar memamerkan buku-buku itu kepada si pemuda.

"Sasuke!"

Bukan pemuda bersurai raven kehitaman yang menyambut kedatangannya, bukan pula sosok Itachi yang biasa menemani pemuda itu kala petang berarak terlihat dipandangan mata Naruto.

Hening...

Tiada seorang pun berada diruangan tersebut. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, kemilau warna kejinggaan menerpa ruang serba putih tersebut dengan tirai putih mengalun tertiup angin. Naruto ingat dengan jelas, pada waktu seperti ini pemuda itu pasti sedang menatap kearah jendela menikmati semilir angin disertai kelopak bunga berguguran. Bagaikan reka ulang, Naruto merasa bernostalgia kembali merasakan suasana itu untuk kali pertama sejak pulang dari Amerika. Bedanya sekarang, sosok pemuda berkulit albaster dengan wajah datar akan selalu terlihat. Mengisi keindahan ruangan serba putih itu dengan keberadaannya yang terkesan misterius. Menggelitik semua orang untuk mengenalnya secara langsung.

_Apakah semua ini tinggal kenangan?_

Naruto yang merasa ketidakberesan mulai menanggalkan dua kantung plastik berisi buku-buku, mencari jejak keberadaan si pemuda atau paling tidak sosok Itachi yang selalu menemani Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" berjalan memasuki ruang rawat, Naruto melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kearah kamar mandi. "Itachi?" ia memutar ganggang pintu kamar mandi tapi kekosonganlah yang menyambut Naruto. Tak ada Itachi, apalagi sosok Sasuke. Hanya keheninganlah yang menjawab Naruto.

Berusaha berpikir positif mengenai dua bersaudara itu, Naruto yakin Itachi dan Sasuke masih berada disekitar sini. Mungkin Sasuke sedang melakukan pemeriksaan atau prosedur lain yang sedang dijalani. Untuk Itachi sendiri? Laki-laki itu pasti berjalan-jalan sekarang. Merasa tak enak karena berada seorang diri diruangan ini menunggu Sasuke. Ya... Naruto tak boleh berpikiran negatif, walau hatinya merasa gelisah, resah dan juga perasaan takut menyergap.

Jika memang begitu, kenapa rasa-rasanya ruangan ini terkesan telah lama ditinggalkan. Seperti tak lagi didiami. Terbukti dari peralatan medis yang menunjang pasien tak ada lagi diruangan ini. Hanya terdapat meja yang kosong dengan sisi meja tersebut terdapat sebuah tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang sangat rapi, seprai putih terlihat tak kusut, dan selimut putih yang biasa Sasuke gunakan terlipat indah diatas bantal.

'DEG!'

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat, seketika perasaan takut dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu menjalari hati juga pikirannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto lekas berlari, keluar dari ruangan menuju kearah lorong. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan, lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi tanpa adanya aktivitas perawat atau pasien-pasien lain yang lewat semakin membuat Naruto risau. Mencoba berlari pelan menatap kesana kemari mencari jejak Itachi ataupun yang paling utama adalah keberadaan Sasuke.

Nihil...

Jangankan melihat Sasuke, mendapati perawat yang lewat saja Naruto tak menemukan. Kontan saja perasaan gelisah, takut, kalut, semua pikiran-pikiran negatif bergumul menjadi satu. Membuat emosi Naruto tak terkontrol, seperti mencari seseorang yang teramat penting menghilang ditelan bumi. Jengah karena tak juga menemukan jawaban. Naruto lekas memacu kedua langkah kaki kesetanan menuju ke meja resepsionis yang terletak cukup jauh dari ruang Sasuke dirawat.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto begitu sampai dimeja resepsionis, mengagetkan perawat yang bertugas karena diteriaki secara tiba-tiba. "R-Ruang 403, Uchiha... Dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada! Kenapa ruangan itu kosong?!" tanya Naruto cepat, bersusah payah mengontrol deru nafasnya akibat berlari.

"Sebentar, pak." sang perawat mengulurkan tangan kanan menuntun Naruto untuk bersabar. Perawat itu pun beralih pada perangkat komputer yang berada diatas meja. Mengetik beberapa kata disebuah program, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Maaf pak, pasien yang berada diruang 403 atas nama Uchiha Sasuke tak lagi tercatat sebagai pasien dirumah sakit ini terhitung tiga tahun lalu."

Bola mata sapphire Naruto terbelalak lebar, tak percaya mendengar penuturan sang suster. "Bo-Bohong..." Ia menggeleng pelan menampik kenyataan yang dipaparkan suster itu, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terus menggelengkan kepala. "Sasuke tak pernah memberitahukan apapun kepadaku mengenai hal ini. Coba periksa lagi suster. Kumohon tolong periksa lagi. Siapa tahu ada kesalahan yang mungkin terlewatkan oleh anda!"

"Tidak pak," suster tersebut menggelengkan kepala, mengukuhkan jawaban yang ia berikan pada Naruto. "Disini memang tercatat Uchiha Sasuke bukan lagi pasien dirumah sakit ini."

Mendengar perkataan suster yang terlihat yakin telah memastikan dengan benar keakuratan data yang mereka miliki, wajah Naruto seketika terlihat hancur. Terluluh-lantahkan oleh fakta yang ada bahwa memang benar Sasuke tak lagi berada dirumah sakit ini. Naruto menjambak erat rambut pirangnya dengan kuat, menggeram kasar menahan perasaan perih dihati. Kekalutan, rasa gelisah, ketakutan, serta perasaan tak nyaman yang bersemayam dihati Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"K-Kapan..." diantara kegetiran sekaligus perasaan hampa hingga menggetarkan nada suara ketika bertanya, Naruto mencoba menguatkan diri agar ia mampu bertahan mencari jejak keberadaan Sasuke tanpa harus termakan emosi terlebih dahulu. "Ka-pan Sasuke pergi dari rumah sakit ini?"

Kembali menekuri data, suster itu pun berhasil menemukan sebuah kolom bertuliskan kata _tanggal_. "Terhitung pada tanggal 25 Maret 2010."

Diantara perasaan tak nyaman dan kekalutan hati yang tak menentu, mata Naruto yang semula tak fokus memandang segala arah membulat lebar, mematung ditempat ia berpijak mendengar ucapan sang suster. 25 Maret... Tepat sebulan sudah Naruto menetap di negeri paman sam sana, dan pada tanggal itu juga komunikasi yang terjalin antara ia dengan Sasuke kini terputus. Tak bisa lagi dihubungi, dan Naruto pun tak berusaha mencari tahu sebab Naruto sendiri pun tak mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat akibat perkerjaannya.

Perasaan tak enak, pikiran negatif yang menggerayangi, ditambah kelautan dan rasa takut mendera membuat Naruto kehilangan akal. Lekas saja Naruto berlari, memacu kedua langkah kaki kembali kekamar rawat Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" begitu sampai diruang rawat. Naruto berteriak histeris. Terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, berharap sosok pemuda bersurai raven itu terlihat di pandangan kedua matanya.

Merogoh saku celana mengambil ponsel miliknya, Naruto pun memilah list kontak, menemukan nomor telepon rumah Sasuke yang ia ambil secara diam-diam dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Semenjak terputusnya komunikasi, baik ponsel Itachi maupun ponsel Fugaku tak bisa dihubungi. Begitu sampai di Jepang, Naruto memberanikan diri mencuri nomor telepon rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Hallo!" sambungan telepon yang berhasil diterima setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto yang kehilangan kesabaran akibat mendapat berita tak terduga dari sang suster menyeru keras. Merasa lega.

_**"Kediaman Yamanaka disini."**_

Terdiam.

Naruto yang diawal merasa lega, berhasil mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bergumul dipikirannya karena sambungan telepon berhasil dijawab mematung seketika mendengar sambutan yang ia terima. Kenapa Yamanaka? Naruto sangat yakin ia telah mencatat nomor telepon tersebut dengan baik, tanpa ada satu kesalahan apapun dari sederet digit nomor ia catat. Tetapi mengapa Yamanaka yang menyambut? Kenapa bukan Uchiha?

"Uchiha..." sebut Naruto pelan, terdengar lirih. "Seharusnya ini nomor Uchiha kan?" persetan dengan sopan santun atau tata krama dalam menerima telepon. Naruto benar-benar tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini cuma satu. Mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke...

"**Uchiha?**" ulang si penerima telepon, terdengar jelas nada sinis nan juga keberatan karena sikap tak sopan Naruto namun sepertinya penerima telepon itu terkesan tak asing dengan nama marga itu. "**Ohh~, Uchiha**." desah suara itu berhasil mengingat sesuatu. "**Maaf, Uchiha tidak tinggal lagi disini. Kami pemilik rumah yang baru, jadi belum sempat mengganti nomor telepon ini**."

Tidak tinggal lagi?

Pemilik baru?

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh, merosot dengan sendirinya mengetahui Uchiha telah menjual kediaman mereka.

"Dimana..." suara lirih Naruto terdengar semakin dalam. "Kalau boleh tahu dimana mereka tinggal sekarang..." mengisyratkan bila Naruto benar-benar terpukul, sakit menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"**Wahh sayang sekali aku tidak tahu. Hubungan kami cuma sebatas antara pembeli dan juga penjual. Terakhir kabar yang ku dengar, perusahaan mereka bangkrut dan mereka pindah. Setelah itu tak ada kabar apapun dari mereka**."

'BRAK!'

Ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangan Naruto terlepas. Hancur menjadi beberapa bagian akibat menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin. Tiada salam ataupun ucapan terima kasih, yang ada sekarang hanya perasaan hancur. Ia bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur menerawang lantai marmer dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan tangan yang semula berada diatas telinga terjatuh, lunglai tak dapat bertenaga mendapat sebuah berita mengejutkan yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Entah ini yang dinamakan permainan takdir atau memang cobaan yang ia rasakan harus sesakit ini. Dimana untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasakan rasa sakit teramat luar biasa akibat kehilangan. Bila dulu ia ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih hati ke nirwana kekal buah penyakit mematikan menggerogoti dirinya, maka kini Naruto kembali menelan pahitnya kehidupan. Ditinggal dengan cara yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Tanpa ada kabar...

Bahkan jejak keberadaannya tak dapat Naruto jangkau menggunakan kedua tangan...

Ditolak ukur akan perbandingan dua rasa sakit ditorehkan orang yang berbeda namun memiliki tempat berarti dihati. Naruto tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa lagi atas takdir kejam yang ia derita...

.

.

.

_Jika perasaan ini tak mampu menjeratmu dalam pelukanku. Biarkan sakit hati ini membawaku kepada kematian._

_Dan jika memang kau mencitaiku..._

_Maka..._

_Dalam malam yang hanya akan ada bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Datanglah padaku._

_Dan kau akan mati bersamaku._

_Dengan begitu aku akan percaya pada kata 'selamanya'_

_Selamanya... Selamanya kau akan bersamaku dalam tidur abadi._

**THE END**

**Happy Opposite party... Sebuah event yang di adakan khusus untuk penggemar SNS yang bertujuan untuk perdamaian antara author SNS... Dimana disini para author diwajibkan untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda... Author SNS membuat ff dengan pair yang berkebalikan.**

**Dan disini aku persembahin ff NS yang di ambil dari sekuel ff ku sebelumnya (Waktu aku bertemu denganmu) sebenernya sih gak ada niat bikin tema yang sedih-sedih soalnya aku sendiri gak suka sama cerita sedih,,, tapi karna ff sebelumnya yang emang ngambil tema hurt jadinya ya diterusin aja. Mungkin ceritanya agak aneh ya? Soalnya gak ada ide tapi nekad bikin buat ikutan event.**

**Itu juga kalau ga dibantuin sama sobat aku si Elit alias Dhiya chan gak bakal bisa publish deh. Tapi dengan kebaikan hati si 'O' addicted jadinya sekarang aku bisa ikuta ramein event ini deh.**

**Semoga suka ya. **

**Jangan gebukin aku kalau ceritanya nganeh DX salam perdamaian gaiiiss.**

**KIZUNA**


End file.
